


三部半

by animas



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Noren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas
Relationships: Noren - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	三部半

1.第一次

黄仁俊额头上都是汗，明明房间里开着空调。  
他能感觉到自己的脚掌很凉，很僵硬。可其它地方却汩汩冒着水汽，像他进门的时候放置在桌上的芒果冰沙一样，扑簌扑簌地融化，停不下来。  
李帝努已经做了半个钟头的前戏。  
他手上沾着润滑液往里探，可耐不住黄仁俊太敏感，一有异物感就轻吟着收缩一下，后穴夹着李帝努的手指蠕动。  
“慢点……慢点，我害怕……。”他咬着血红的嘴唇说，眼睛里全是蒸腾的雾气，眼波晃动间像流动的水银，浓郁美丽到致命。  
李帝努硬得厉害，忍耐到极致又不忍加快进度，只低下头恨恨啃噬他的嘴唇。 黄仁俊的额前的碎发全湿了，李帝努空不出手帮他捋上去。  
“可以进去了。”他贴着黄仁俊的嘴唇说。  
被搂住的人却如临大敌，只知道摇头。  
“不行的……。”骗人的，那玩意儿一只手都握不住，不可能。  
黄仁俊夹着双腿往后退，可李帝努的一只手被他夹在中间，另一只手臂禁锢着他的腰，他不能挪动分毫。  
“还是用手好不好？”黄仁俊抖着嗓子问。他原本就是极清纯的长相，皱下眉也显得可怜，此时人脸熬得通红，眼尾缀着泪，像雨天被淋惨了的一朵白玫瑰，想拿个玻璃罩子把它保护起来是人之常情。  
可李帝努故意冷着脸吓唬他。  
“不。”

要是放平常，李帝努早见不得他这幅可怜样儿了。  
可这是第几次了？  
回回都是瞎点火，最后哭着说怕疼不愿意，让他收敛着也说不听。大夏天的穿着短裤就敢爬到他身上来腻歪，左亲一下右抱一圈，小爪子摸来摸去说想看腹肌。  
看，脱了衣服给你看个够。  
不好好治治，黄仁俊就不知道他那个屁股是个坏屁股，是需要好好教训的。  
李帝努不打算跟他好好说话，直接用行动表明就好。  
抽出沾着透明液体的手指，将自己硕大的头部顶了上去。  
他意识到黄仁俊几乎立刻就会有所察觉，索性一下子进得更深一些。  
不出所料，黄仁俊立马绷直了身子。  
晚了，完了，屁股已经开花了。  
李帝努跪在床尾。  
终于进去了，头皮炸了，好紧，可是还想进得更深一些。  
脑子里走过了这一遭之后他才空出脑子来去观察黄仁俊的反应。  
没声儿了。  
之前一直在软着嗓子装哭。  
这下真哭了，他自己那两节白生生的指头被咬在嘴里，鼻子吸气的时候都能感觉到气息不稳，还没等眨眼，眼泪就顺着眼尾流下来。  
“我疼........”他也不看李帝努，仿佛这句话不是对他说的，真的是疼。  
李帝努一边觉得心疼，却也没抽出来，因为他觉得黄仁俊这个样子更让人想操了。  
“那我拿出来?”话又不是那么说的。  
黄仁俊垂着眼睛看了他一眼。  
虚弱可怜得要死。  
然而也只是表象而已。  
“李帝努你那个脑子里在想什么当我不知道呢？跟我装呢？现在拿出去了等会儿再进来老子还得疼第二次。”  
他脑子里噼里啪啦一大堆，说不出来，最终只是流着眼泪摇摇头。

李帝努拿到许可证，就着姿势往上跪直了一些，看着黄仁俊的反应往里送。 他当然知道黄仁俊难受，但就这么不上不下的吊着更难受。  
他一寸寸地往里顶，即使听到黄仁俊隐忍着的哭声也不曾停下。  
没过多久，他就弯下来去看黄仁俊。  
手指已经被咬得通红，压着声音轻轻抽泣。  
这个贴心的小骗子这时候倒知道不能故意哭出声来吓他了。  
乖死了。  
李帝努将黄仁俊的手拿出来，轻而易举地握住，放到嘴边亲了亲，也不顾及上面的眼泪和口水。  
“姐姐好厉害，全都吃进去了。”  
黄仁俊瞪他，不知道是在震惊还是在生气。  
“不许叫我姐姐。”他颤抖着嗓子说话。  
“为什么？”  
李帝努撑开那只小小的手，手指嵌进指缝里，十指相扣地握住，最后压放在黄仁俊的上方。李帝努的身体也跟着向前，他俯视着黄仁俊，额头上坠着汗珠，明明是这么严肃而怪异的场合，他却还在对着人笑。  
黄仁俊最受不了他这这样，男孩和男人之间含混不清的样子，让人既想要摸摸他的头保护他，又想要像现在这样，被拢在他的臂弯里，感受他的温度。  
“为什么不说话？”  
李帝努亲他的耳朵，亲他的脸颊和嘴巴。  
“姐姐喜欢我，想要我。”他贴着黄仁俊两瓣软肉，说话和撩人一样都没落下。“是不是？”  
黄仁俊抬了抬自己有些软的双腿，用大腿内侧蹭了一下李帝努的腰。  
“是。”  
“那你不许哭哦。”李帝努低声命令，随即开始慢慢顶弄，他已经忍得太久了。

黄仁俊被这种厮磨的方式弄到浑身发痒，简直就是在温水煮青蛙，到死都没个高潮点。  
“我现在不怎么痛了，你快点。”他搂着李帝努的脖子，用嘴唇在他高挺的鼻子上碰了碰。李帝努顺势含着他的肉唇舔。  
“抱紧我。”他加快腰的摆动速度，又将距离拉大，凿得一下比一下深。 黄仁俊觉得那股子痒意终于过去了，随后从脚底板升起一股失控感，像失重感，但比失重更加具体一些，能让人直白地感到爽快。  
李帝努抽送得更快了些，因为他听到黄仁俊从嗓子里生出的那些嘤咛,那是他窝在自己怀里不自觉撒娇的时候才偶尔流露出的可爱声音。他凑上去和黄仁俊接吻，然后又勾着人的舌头舔，他原意是想离那些声音更近一些，便控制不住地吻得更深入。  
黄仁俊听到接吻的时候交换口水的声音，意识到自己的嘴角有什么东西流了下来。  
他格外混沌，也格外敏感。  
快感是他和李帝努身上的汗水，交织的气息，是李帝努在他身体里的温度，是正在舔舐自己下唇的舌尖。这些是抽象而模糊的，可胯臀相撞的声音他也听得一清二楚，李帝努在他耳边的喘息也无比清晰。 他也听到自己夹着哭声的话语。 “我好喜欢你。”

2.热恋

“李帝努。”  
黄仁俊笑着咬牙去掐李帝努的腰。  
又瞎几把看。  
好不容易空白期有个行程，李帝努仿佛忘掉了艺人守则，动不动就转过头来看他，黄仁俊想起粉丝们最近的抱怨：“Jeno啊给我们看看正脸不行吗？虽然你侧脸也很帅。”  
这个时候黄仁俊就会很自责，都怪自己太有魅力，害。  
但这样也是不行的，他有提醒过李帝努，也有尝试绕到其他队友身边去，但是过一会儿一抬头，旁边站的又是李帝努。  
由此他想到国内优秀喜剧艺术家宋小宝先生的一个段子。  
嗬，就不在这里嘚瑟了吧。  
李帝努顺手就伸了手揽他。  
“什么？”  
“别老看我，也别老碰我。你的人设是不喜欢和人有肢体触碰。”  
李帝努沉吟，点点头。  
……

“姐姐喜欢跟我有肢体触碰吗？”  
李帝努握着黄仁俊的腰，将人按坐在自己的性器上。  
黄仁俊全身发红，已经是被弄射过一回了。  
年轻人是不知道什么叫作节制的，自从尝到做爱的美妙滋味，李帝努就再也不说黄仁俊的屁股是需要教训的屁股了，得叫迷人的屁股，活像颗水蜜桃，越吃越甜，越咬越多水。  
但想到黄仁俊平时动不动就躲他，他就来气。  
他挺动胯部狠顶了一下，黄仁俊就立即张着嘴呻吟一声，从李帝努的角度能看见他血红的舌头，他控制住自己将人按下很操的冲动，冷酷发言。  
“自己动，看着我。”  
黄仁俊红着眼睛和李帝努对视，他还想要，可李帝努似乎不愿意再动了，最近好像都这样，弄了一回李帝努就让他自己来，还一遍一遍问喜不喜欢。  
变态。  
但黄仁俊还挺喜欢这个姿势的，一开始他还不知道要怎么骑，只晓得坐在上面上上下下地套弄，结果被李帝努说笨，牵着他的手贴在腹肌上。  
“撑着，前后摇。”

经过多次实践，黄仁俊现在能做得很好了，他用大腿支撑着腰部，亲密地贴着李帝努的肌肤，手摸到李帝努腹肌最突出的一块，仰着头动起来。  
一开始就能听到水液黏连的声音，刚刚李帝努没有射在里面，他自己倒是情动得厉害，流了不少水，这样正好，坐的时候不会太辛苦。  
李帝努原本将双手收回去不再碰他，此时也无法自控地去握那截细腰。黄仁俊见他伸出手，腹肌也不摸了，将自己的一双手送上去给他牵着，原本想要摸腰的李帝努顺手握住。  
失去支撑点，摇动的幅度要大点才行。  
于是李帝努感觉到黄仁俊肉乎乎的屁股一下下贴在他的跨上，又嫩又软又弹，手又被黄仁俊牵着挣不开，没法揉弄。  
自作孽不可活。  
没多久黄仁俊就叫着射了，他坐都坐不住，软下来趴到李帝努的胸口上，平复呼吸了之后眼睛眨眨就困得想睡。  
李帝努搂着他，摸摸他的肉屁股想再来一次，低下头亲人的时候黄仁俊已经迷迷瞪瞪睡了。  
可他还硬着。  
小年轻嘛，就是一直恋爱一直硬的。  
李帝努安慰自己。

3.吵架

黄仁俊坐在公司楼下的便利店吃一碗拉面。  
吃半天怎么觉得这玩意儿越吃越多，嚼了几口就再也吞不进去了。  
外面在下雪，便利店是远不及练习室热乎的。他又怕冷，想着要不就回去算了。  
想了一会儿觉得自己未免太没有骨气，他和李帝努吵架了。  
吵架理由不明。  
也不是不明，就是很幼稚。  
昨天晚上他拿着一部小黄片给李帝努看，说这个Top的身材真好啊，要什么有什么。 他原本只当是小情趣，看看片子礼貌一硬，然后就顺理成章地这样那样。 没想到李帝努吃了醋。  
“他就那么好看吗？”  
黄仁俊直白小伙儿一个，好看就好看，不好看就不好看。  
他理所当然地点点头，然后缩着身子就往李帝努怀里钻。  
结果没钻进去，李帝努走了。  
走了？  
黄仁俊至今都不敢相信。

天冷了，没想到感情也冷了。  
黄仁俊呆坐在便利店两个钟头，觉得再也坐不下去，才起身往回走。  
路灯亮极，一出门他就看到李帝努。  
他看起来很狼狈。好像连睫毛上都挂着雪花，黄仁俊知道他睫毛很长，这一向都被列为李帝努的魅力点，但他现在觉得这种场景未免太过悲情。  
李帝努见他出来，插着口袋就往他这边走。  
他被风吹着鼓起的头发像着火的草，他越走越快，这火势便越烧越旺。

黄仁俊感觉自己被紧紧拥住，李帝努把脑袋放在他的肩膀上，练习怎么把呼吸吞吐均匀，然后在耳边轻声请求原谅。  
“对不起，我好幼稚对不对？”  
黄仁俊没忍住摸摸他的后脑勺。  
“你是好幼稚。”  
“可是就算这样你也不要看别人，我会去健身房，你喜欢什么我就练什么。”  
李帝努握着他的肩膀跟他面对面。  
“好不好？不看别人。”  
幼稚死了，真的，但他真的好喜欢李帝努这种样子，他垂下眼睛的样子，笑或不笑，都很好。  
“好。”他答应。“给你买的软糖，本来打算等下回去给你的。”  
李帝努应该是在外面等了很久，他浑身都是冷的，伸出手的骨节也是通红。  
他接过软糖，顺利完成悲伤小狗到阳光大金毛的转变。  
黄仁俊双手包住那只比他大很多的手。  
“傻子，我说你好看的时候还少吗？”  
李帝努瞪着眼睛看他。  
黄仁俊没忍住踮起脚凑上去亲了一下他的脸颊。  
“李jeno，你真好看，你比任何人都好看。”

3.½  
这半部什么都不是，是你们脑子里的黄色废料。  
嘻嘻。


End file.
